The present application relates to a locator system. More particularly, the present application relates to a locator system with wander management capability.
Locator systems can be utilized for asset tracking. Locator systems are described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/043,714, filed Jan. 26, 2005, entitled MOBILE LOCATOR SYSTEM AND METHOD by Heinze, Haensgen and Hofmeister, assigned to the assignee of the present application and incorporated herein by reference.
Generally, a locator system is comprised of a handheld transceiver that facilitates remote location of items attached to or integrated with radio frequency (RF) tags. The handheld transceiver is typically a dedicated unit specifically designed to display data, execute software and provide RF signals that wirelessly poll the RF tags. The handheld transceiver includes a memory to store data received from the RF tags. Dedicated handheld units are expensive because they require a user interface, a power supply, a memory, a processor, and RF circuitry.
The RF tags typically include a transceiver and a memory, such as, an electronically erasable programmable read only memory (EEPROM). The transceiver and EEPROM are powered by a battery. The EEPROM of the RF tags are preprogrammed with a specific address or identification number. The RF tags are affixed to the outside of an item or integrated within the equipment that is to be tracked or located.
To locate an asset, the handheld transceiver provides an interrogation signal. All RF tags within the range of the interrogation signal respond to the interrogation signal and provide a signal containing the identification of the RF tag to the handheld transceiver. In certain conventional systems, the RF tag can also generate a beep in response to the interrogation signal to assist the finding of the equipment within the room or area being searched. The operation of the beep or other audible or visual indications can be controlled through the handheld transceiver.
Code Alert® Wander Management Technology by RF Technologies, Inc. comprises a system for monitoring personnel. The personnel are each provided with an RF tag. Each doorway associated with the area within which the monitored personnel are located is provided with a very low frequency (VLF) receiver for receiving a VLF pulse from the tag. The transceiver can receive RF signals from the tag and lock the doorway in response to the tag being within a distance of the receiver. In addition, an alert can be sounded. Information can be sent from the detection point to a central location identifying the resident and his or her location.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,793,290, 6,812,824, 6,483,427, and 6,456,239 are assigned to the assignee of the present application and disclose article tracking systems and methods. U.S. Pat. No. 5,793,290, incorporated herein by reference, discloses an RF tag for a wander management system that periodically provides a very low frequency signal (VLF). The tag is also capable of communicating an ultra-high frequency (UHF) signal for supervision and alarms.
Heretofore, locator systems have not been utilized in Code Alert wander management systems. If a resident or asset leaves the monitored area in a conventional wander management system, determining the position of the resident or mobile asset is difficult. Further, wander management systems are not capable of monitoring residents or assets when they are outside of a particular location. For example, conventional wander management systems cannot be practicably utilized on field trips or other instances when residents are given permission to leave the premises.
Accordingly, there is a need for a wander management system that can incorporate a locator system. Further, there is a need for tags that can be utilized with both a wander management system and a locator system. Further still, there is a need for a locator system that has optimized to provide data related to a resident. Further, there is a need for a system and method of monitoring residents in a nursing home or hospital that includes a mobile tag reader and stationary tag readers associated with particular locations.